Meng Yuan
by akane.neko
Summary: [NON-YAOI] Two people shared the same dream night after night. What does this mean? And, how will this impact their lives? My first Initial D fic, please R&R ne minna-san :) 10Q .
1. Prologue

**~.::.~    Author's Notes           ~.::.~**

_Disclaimers:    Initial D does not belong to me.  It belongs to its rightful owner, Shigeno Shuichi sensei!  But…the OCs in the fic do belong to me ^_^_

This fic is written in Chinese.  The coding is Big-5 Traditional.  This is my first Initial D fic, so please be gentle on me… onegai~ :)

Cheers~

Hope you'll enjoy the fic :)

_The Lazy Neko signing off…_

***    *    *    *    ***

故事名稱︰『夢緣』

懶貓小茜 著

**楔子**

水野楓邪在半夜裡忽地坐起，渾身被汗水濕透。晶瑩的汗珠從她額際慢慢的滑至下顎，胸部因她急促的呼吸而起伏不定。

「天啊！這到底是怎麼回事？！最近怎麼都在發同樣的夢啊？」她暗咐。

在夢裡她清楚的看見她和那個男人相處的點點滴滴，每一幕都歷歷在目。就算是與他的肌膚相親都是那麼的真實。想到這﹐她不禁的臉紅起來。

「他到底是誰呢？」她自問道。

想起那男子剛毅、俊朗的輪廓，楓邪的臉再度紅透。她伸手敲了敲頭，暗罵：「笨蛋！妳在想什麼呀？妳明天還要考試的呢，腦筋清醒些吧！」

於是楓邪再度躺下，閉上雙眼，讓睡神把她從新帶入夢鄉。

☆ ☆ ☆

「啊！」

高橋涼介在睡夢中驚醒。他俊朗的臉龐因過度驚訝而稍微走了形。一身的冷汗打濕了他綿質的睡衣。可是無可否認，他現在雖然不若平時一般的清爽，但是他蹙眉的樣子更為他添上了幾分狂野的魅力。

「她是誰呀？為什麼我最近頻頻夢見這個女子？為什麼剛才夢裡的纏綿如此的真實？她…到底是誰呢？」涼介低聲自問。

他輕嘆一聲，然後無力的往後倒下。他把右手背舉放在他汗濕的額際，太多的問號讓他感到無奈又疲憊。

「高橋涼介，現在不是想這些的時候。更何況在你面前晃來晃去那一堆女人就夠你煩了，你又何必執著於一個在你夢裡出現的女人呢？」他自嘲。

閉上他那深逐的雙眸，他疲憊的意識很快就鬆弛下來接而找周公下棋去。


	2. Chapter 1

**『夢緣』**

**懶貓小茜****著**

**【則**** ~ ****壹】**

「啊﹏﹗」

一聲慘叫劃破了早晨寧靜的空氣。

不遠處﹐一個女孩慌張的從屋裡跑出來。她當時所呈現的姿態實在唯有『可笑』二字可以形容得來。她一邊拼了命似的往火車站的方向跑﹐一邊與欲穿上的羊毛大衣奮抗。當她一張臉都皺得一塌糊涂時﹐嘴裡還可笑的叼了一片吐司﹐外加頻頻的低聲詛咒。

「天殺的﹗都是那該死的混夢害我睡過頭的﹗」

就在車門關上前的瞬間﹐她擠進了客滿的車廂。她彎了腰﹐雙手擺放在雙膝上﹐深深的吸著肺葉急於需要的氧氣。

當火車到達她的目的地時﹐她又以閃電般的速度跳出車廂﹐往赤城市立高中的方向狂奔﹐把她過去在田徑隊裡的能耐完完全全的發揮出來﹔直到到達學校所在的道路上她才稍緩速度。

不錯﹗水野楓邪自幼就是一位田徑選手。她曾經風靡小學﹑初中﹑與高中的一百與二百米短跑的田徑比賽。當時沒有人不知道水野楓邪這個名字。只要說到水野選手﹐人們就會想起她在跑道上飛馳的姿態。在擁有一百七的身高的同時﹐她也擠進了田徑的跳高項目﹐不過她卻把重心放在短跑項目裡。當她還是學校田徑隊的成員時﹐她總把她那頭又直又亮的褐髮紮成一條粗粗的麻花辮。不過這些都是一年前的事了。現在她那頭羨煞旁人的褐髮可是隨風飄揚﹐隨風而舞。

楓邪一直都是個以成績與運動稱優的學生。當她在今年開學典禮宣佈要退出田徑世界的剎那﹐所有人都大掉眼鏡﹐因為她可是剛被選上的新田徑隊長吶…

以外表而言﹐除了擁有比一般日本女子稍高的身高外﹐楓邪絕對是個平凡得不能再平凡了。她一張普通的鵝蛋臉配了平凡的五官﹐所以她絕對是個不起眼的女孩。雖然如此﹐她依然擁有一樣可以讓旁人對她回頭一望的特徵 — 她那雙琥珀色的眼睛﹐一雙永遠好似在跳動的火焰的眼眸。另外的就是她身上所發出的靈秀﹑幽雅的氣質。

* * * * *

「楓邪﹗」

一個嬌小可愛的女孩從一條巷子裡走出來﹐同時喊了楓邪一聲。

楓邪打住前進的腳步﹐回頭看向往她走來的好友﹐葛城果步。她對果步笑了笑﹐「早安。」

果步興奮的跺到楓邪面前﹐笑瞇了她那雙如巧克力的眼。「早安﹐楓邪﹗」

「妳怎麼好像很開心似的﹖」楓邪疑惑地挑起一道眉。

「當然高興啦﹐今天可是畢業考的最後一天呢﹗」果步高興的轉了個圈。

秀眉輕蹙﹐楓邪低呢﹕「是啊…可也是最難的一科…」

果步的笑容因楓邪擔懮的嘀咕而轉化成不解的疑問。「還不是那一板一眼的日文﹐沒那麼難吧﹖」

「對妳﹐或許不難。但是對我來說就另當別論了。妳也知道在我移居來此之後花了多少時間在增進我的日文能力的。」

「對ㄏ﹗我都忘了妳從小就寄居在國外…」果步可愛地吐了吐舌。「哎呀﹐妳就別想那麼多啦﹐你不會有問題的啦。妳因為要準備畢業考連妳最擅長的短跑都放棄了﹐所以我說妳絕對OK的啦﹗」

「但願如此吧…」楓邪輕嘆。

兩個好朋友就這樣有一句沒一句的移向學校大門。

「今天是最後一科了﹐也是我考上法律系最重要的一科﹐所以我一定要拿到好成績﹔不﹐不單只要好﹐而是要絕對優越的成績。我曾經在父母墳前起誓要考進法律系﹐繼而成為最優秀的檢察官﹐把那些該死的混蛋統統丟進大牢裡﹗」楓邪分心地暗付。

一路走來﹐果步並沒有察覺到好友因腦筋與心緒翻騰的沉默。她只把這當作是一般的考前恐懼。當她們來到校門前﹐一個皮膚黝黑的男孩叫住了她們。「水野同學﹐葛城同學﹗早安﹗」

中村賢太匆匆來到她們面前。

「早啊﹐中村同學。」果步向他點點頭。

楓邪那神遊到不知那一方的神智因賢太的叫嚷而被拉回。她對賢太笑了笑道﹕「早安﹐中村同學。」

「妳們都準備好了嗎﹖」賢太若顯緊張的挪挪校服的領帶。

兩位女生以點頭作答。

「唉﹏我真羨慕妳們吶﹐這麼有把握。我多希望我也像妳們那樣有自信。」賢太無奈道。

「你只要盡力就好啦﹐別太過勉強自己。」果步安慰地拍拍他的肩。

賢太嘆了口氣後點點頭。「希望如此吧。只要我拿到可以進入群馬大學的分數就夠了﹐其他的我一概不理嘍。」

「哎﹐你也考群馬大呀﹖」果步興奮地問賢太。

「對丫。我是考群馬大的商系﹐然後專會計﹐因為我的數學比較強嘛…」賢太有些羞怯地道。

果步點了點頭。「嗯。我就想考進美術系﹐而楓邪就瞄準了群馬大的法律系。」

「哇﹏美術和法律呀﹖聽說都很難唸的呢。」賢太詫異。

「呃…容我打擾一下下。」靜默多時的楓邪霍然開口打斷正談得高興的兩人。「我們還有一場試要趕吧﹐我們是否可以走了﹐因為考試**就要開始了﹗**」

果步和賢太同時看向各自的腕錶然後驚喘﹐「天﹗咱們快走吧﹗」

於是﹐三人在最短時間內衝進試場﹐坐到被分配的座位上…

* * * * *

「時間到﹐停筆﹗」考官清亮的聲音劃破沉靜的試場。「請靜坐直到工作人員把試卷收完。」

曾經安靜得連一根針掉到地上都聽得見的試場在瞬間活躍了起來。因為學生們開始忙著打包他們的文具。窸窸窣窣的聲音彼上彼下。

楓邪鬆了口氣﹐微微笑付﹕「正中目標啊…照情形看﹐這一科應該可以拿到九十分左右。那麼…加上其他科目﹐總分應該是差不多九十五分左右吧。」

當一位監考人員經過楓邪的座位﹐撿起她的考卷時﹐她對她笑了笑以作謝。

「好了﹐現在正式宣佈考試完畢﹗祝大家考得好成績﹗」主考官親切地說。「散場﹗」

在主考官語畢同時﹐椅子被拖拉的聲音馬上響徹整個被改為臨時考場的體育館﹐學生也魚貫而出。

一旦走出考場﹐果步伸了個懶腰﹐揉了揉緊繃的脖子。「哎﹐終於考完了﹐實在是太棒了﹗」

楓邪走在果步之後。她對果步有點幼稚的行為微微發笑。她心想﹐「真是孩子氣。」

果步轉過來拉了楓邪一把﹐拖著楓邪走出校園﹐走入漫天的霙霙白雪。

「楓邪﹐我們去吃一頓好的當作是慶祝考完試吧﹗」

楓邪微斜腦袋﹐想了想後笑道﹕「好啊﹐反正我還有兩個小時的時間可以跟妳耗。」

於是﹐兩個剛被『放牢』的小鳥開開心心的往學校附近的一家小吃店進發。

在她們那小小的慶祝會結束之後﹐楓邪飛也似的飆回家裡以記錄性的時間脫下校服再換上一件退色牛仔褲與酒紅色的高領毛衫。接著﹐她抓了她老舊的小背包與外套就往門外衝﹐期間又把她的小錢包塞進背包裡。

赤城市的中央購物中心被剛考完畢業試的學生們擠得水泄不通。他們正在享受考試過後的無比輕鬆與快感。

楓邪在經過一番『艱難的奮鬥』之後終於擠到她的目的地﹐一家販售運動用品的店。她推開門把﹐走進店裡與她的同事藤田打了個招呼後就走到店後的小更衣室換裝和放置她的私人物品。她穿上一件寶藍色的圍裙才出去店面工作。

「水野同學﹗原來妳也在這工作啊﹖」賢太驚嘆。

楓邪從一堆貨單裡抬頭望向賢太。她輕笑﹐「中村同學﹐難得在這見到你ㄛ。」

「呃…」賢太有些不好意思的抓抓頭﹐傻笑道﹕「我是來見工的啦。」

「噢﹐原來。那你稍等一下﹐我去叫店長過來。」

楓邪轉身走入店後方的小辦公室﹐留下賢太在原地遙望她消失的背影。不久﹐她就與一位五旬的男子一起出來。該店長示意賢太隨他入內而楓邪則回到她原先的工作 — 核對貨單。

十五分鐘過後﹐一個非常高興的賢太從小辦公室裡出來﹐而且還不斷地向店長鞠躬道謝。當他再次回到楓邪所在的櫃檯處﹐他臉上掛了一個特大號的笑容﹐大到快把他的臉一分為二了。

「你被取聘了﹐對吧﹖恭喜啦。」楓邪為賢太高興的笑。

賢太依然傻笑著。「謝謝。」

「那你幾時開始上班呢﹖」

「下星期一。」他笑得更開心了。「看來我們是同事了。」

楓邪點了點頭。「是丫。」

「啊﹗對了﹐我差點就忘了呢。」賢太拍了一下額頭。「我們一班人打算在週末時去赤城山上燒烤野餐﹐你有興趣一起來嗎﹖」

「對不起吶﹐我週末要上班﹐所以…」楓邪抱歉道。「不過﹐你們玩得開心點吧。」

「ㄛ~ 那就沒辦法啦…」賢太黯然地道。

* * * * *

眨眼間﹐週末又來到了。

楓邪在打掃完屋子後就泡了個舒服的熱水澡。吃完簡便的晚餐後﹐她就出門上班去了。她穿梭在人山人海的市區裡﹐前往她另一個打工的目標 — 『夢幻酒吧』。

『夢幻』是她父親生前一位好友﹐小林弘志所開的。自從她父母在三年前死于一場車禍而始作俑者則因身世顯赫而被無罪釋放後﹐她就常受到弘志的照顧。雖然三年前她才十五歲﹐未達合法年齡﹐但是她卻已經在『夢幻』裡當起調酒師了。

來到『夢幻』﹐楓邪就好似回到自己家裡一樣﹐一個她再熟悉不過的地方。她從後門進入﹐在更衣室裡換了制服後就戴上這些年在『夢幻』工作時所戴的面具。面具是為了保護她自己﹐因為她不想讓相識的人認出她來﹐畢竟年前她依然未達合法年齡 — 十八歲。

在『夢幻』裡﹐她是被酒客們所肯定的職業調酒師『籃霧』﹐一個迷樣的女子。在眾多酒客當中不缺對她大大好奇而想掀開她面具的人﹐其中亦有因此而和她成為朋友的人。但是﹐無論與她的交情如何﹐是深﹑是淺﹔她的身份依然是個迷﹐因為弘志『很會保護她』﹐這個摯友所留下的唯一血脈。

「弘志叔。」

楓邪走出更衣室就與剛要入內的弘志碰個正巧。

弘志對她親切的笑﹐然後揉了揉她的頭髮。楓邪則嘟了嘴﹐不甘地想逃離他的『魔掌』。

「我已經不是小孩子了啦﹗」楓邪嘟著嘴嘀咕。

「哈哈…可是在我眼裡妳永遠都是個孩子。」弘志好笑的說。

「不理你了啦﹐我去工作了。」楓邪朝他吐了吐舌以表她的不甘﹐然後就走到吧檯後開始一晚的工作。

弘志寵溺的瞟了楓邪一眼才轉身入內。

「藍霧﹗來一杯藍色月光吧。」一位熟客嚷道。

楓邪對他點頭笑道﹕「沒問題﹐馬上好。」


	3. Chapter 2

**『夢緣』**

**懶貓小茜****著**

**【則**** ~ ****貳****】**

「唉﹐時間過的真快啊。」賢太雙手支著下巴輕嘆。

楓邪從賬目裡抬頭瞄了他一眼。「怎麼突然那麼感嘆﹖」

「不是嗎﹖」賢太稍移角度看著她。「一個月就這樣過去了﹐從明天起我們就是大學生了﹐時間不是過的很快嗎﹖」

楓邪咬了咬筆桿﹐想了想﹐「還好吧﹐我可是很期待大學生活的呢。」

「是嗎﹖」賢太有點無力的嘀咕。「可是那意味著我們又要開始唸書﹑做功課了。噢~ 真是惡夢啊﹗」

「哈哈﹐ 你也未必太誇張了吧﹖」楓邪笑說。

「我才不是誇張吶﹗」賢太瞪大了眼。「對你來說唸書就好像呼吸空氣那麼簡單﹐可是對我而言就是大慘特慘啦。」

楓邪因賢太那戲劇性般變化的表情而爆笑出來﹐賢太則皺著臉對她的反應嗤之以鼻。

「_ㄔ_﹗我就知道跟妳們這種書蟲說讀書是件難事是白費力氣的﹐根本是在對牛彈琴﹗」賢太悶悶的咕噥。

聽到他的『措辭』﹐楓邪故作生氣的用手裡的筆戳賢太的胸膛﹐雙眼微瞇。「你說誰是書蟲啦﹖﹗」

「呵﹐這除了妳這條特大號的書蟲外﹐還有其他的嗎﹖」賢太涎著臉說﹐說完就拔腿逃命去了。

「中村賢太﹐你死定了﹗」楓邪隨後追去。

於是﹐兩個好友就這樣在他們打工的店鋪裡頭展開一場小小的追逐戰﹐整個店面因此瀰漫著他們的嘻笑聲…

* * * * *

楓邪今天起了個大早﹐一方面是因為被那個『夢』纏了一晚﹐另一方面就是因為今天是她晉級為大學生的第一天。她蹻捷身影踏遍房子的每一個角落﹐為自己準備了早餐與午餐﹐然後就是再三的確定她把該帶的文件與文具都帶了﹐深深地吸了口氣才扭開門把踏出家門。

可是楓邪還沒走幾步就因數聲的車喇叭聲而停下腳。一輛橙色的跑車駛到她身旁停下﹐助手席的電動窗子慢慢搖下﹐顯現一個戴著墨鏡﹑列著嘴的賢太。

「嗨﹗需要我送妳一程嗎﹐這位小姐﹖」

楓邪先是愣了下因為她不認識任何擁有如此『眩目色彩』車子的人。當下她暗嘀﹕「有沒搞錯啊﹐這樣的顏色的車子也有人要﹗﹖」所以當她看到車主時﹐她除了錯愕還是錯愕。「中村﹗怎麼是你﹖」

賢太因她那難得的呆愣表情笑翻了。

「呵…妳那…那是…什…什麼…表情啊﹖哈哈哈﹏」賢太在大笑與吸取珍貴的空氣之間問道。

楓邪懶得和他開吵﹐於是她只搖了搖頭作為回答。可是她依然忍不住的白了他一眼。

賢太輕咳幾聲。「咳…上車吧﹐要不然我們可會因遲到而錯過開學典禮ㄛ。」

楓邪朝他翻了個白眼以示無奈才打開車門坐進助手座﹐繫上安全帶。

賢太等她坐穩之後就排進一檔﹐踏下油門讓他那輛Nissan Silvia S14呼嘯而去。

「哎﹐我怎麼沒聽你說過有這麼輛車子﹖」楓邪好奇的問。

賢太在換檔與注意路況當中分了點神回答﹐「哦﹐是在去年夏天買的啦﹐只是之前學校沒有停車位所以我沒開去學校罷了。」

「喔﹐原來如此。」楓邪點了點頭。

「誒﹐這輛車子很棒吧﹖」賢太既高興又期待的問。

楓邪斜瞟了他一眼不知怎麼回答他﹐因為她若是講了真心話就會傷到好友的情感﹐但若是違反了自己的看法又太對不起自己也有那麼點貶人之意﹐所以她給了個模稜兩可的答案。「還可以啦﹐反正我對車沒什麼研究所以給不到你什麼真正的評論。」

賢太笑著點頭。天知道這輛S14可是他的驕傲與喜悅吶。

「我告訴妳哦﹐我呀﹐在去年夏天的時候加入了本市最有名﹑最快的街頭賽車隊 — Redsuns。而且還得到我最崇拜的『高橋兄弟』裡的啟介前輩的親自教導我飛車技術呢﹗」賢太像的獻寶的小孩一樣﹐用無比雀躍的聲音述說著他的『奇遇』。

可在旁聽的楓邪卻被他搞得莫名其妙。「Redsuns 是什麼東東啊﹖高橋兄弟又是誰啊﹖」她暗自嘀咕。

對啊…現在楓邪的確是不知道什麼是Redsuns﹐更不知道誰是高橋兄弟。而她更不知道的就是她平凡﹑安靜的生活將因為一名叫高橋涼介的男子而風雲變色。

* * * * *

群馬大學建于赤城山腳的真榮橋市﹐離高崎市大約二十分鐘左右的車程。

賢太把車子駛進大學的停車場﹐找了個他認為『安全』的車位停下後就和楓邪一起走向群馬大的大禮堂﹐舉行開學典禮的地點。

「楓邪﹗」果步的聲音從不遠處傳來。

楓邪馬上看向聲音的原處﹐笑著對朝他們走來的果步揮手。「果步﹗」

果步很快的到達楓邪和賢太面前。她笑著和他們打招呼﹐「楓邪﹐早啊﹐還有你也早啊﹐中村同學。」

「早安﹐葛城同學。」賢太也笑著回禮。

「對了﹐你們兩個怎麼一起出現﹖」果步賊賊的問。

「問他丫﹐莫名其妙的出現在我家門口。」楓邪指著賢太這個『肇事者』。

「你怎麼說呢﹐中村同學﹖」果步這會兒笑得更賊了﹐眼睛也在楓邪和賢太之間不斷來回。

「剛好經過嘛。從我家到真榮橋會經過水野的家啊。」賢太有那麼點不自然的回答。

「_ㄏ_﹏ 是嗎﹖」果步耍淘氣的拉長那一聲『_ㄏ_』。

楓邪對果步有些夸大的態度翻了個白眼。「拜託﹗」

在果步還沒來得及反駁之前﹐一個男聲插入他們的小爭論。「賢太﹗」

三個人同時回頭看向那好聽的男中音的主人。

「啟介前輩﹗」賢太高興的嚷嚷。

高橋啟介一派輕鬆的睨視著三個學弟妹﹐嘴邊掛了個漫不經心﹐但卻是個足以讓所有女性為之瘋狂的慵懶笑容﹐楓邪除外。

「嗨。」啟介開聲道﹐那蠱惑女子芳心的笑容依然流連在他的俊容上。

「哇塞﹗又酷又帥的大帥哥耶﹗」果步在看見心裡暗暗吶喊﹐為啟介打了個超高的分數 — 九十九分。

楓邪看到啟介時並沒有因他傑出的外表而淪陷了芳心﹐反而因滿肚子的疑問而微微皺起雙眉。「他怎麼那麼眼熟﹖」她暗付。

「啟介前輩﹐您怎麼在這﹖」賢太因見到偶像而過於興奮。

啟介白了他一眼﹐「拜託﹗來這裡當然是上課啦﹐那是什麼蠢問題﹖」

賢太馬上困窘的羞紅了臉﹐無語回話。

這一方﹐楓邪就再次為果步的『無恥』行為感到無力。她把手在果步面前晃了晃。「拜託﹐妳的口水快把群馬大給淹了﹐還不把你氾濫的垂液系統關機﹗﹖」

「妳在胡扯什麼啦﹗﹖」果步關掉花癡頻道﹐嘟著嘴瞪向高她半顆頭的楓邪。

「真是交友不慎吶﹐天知道我怎麼會和妳這個超級大花癡成為好朋友的。」楓邪假裝懊惱的埋怨。

「喂﹗」果步嘟起她可愛的櫻唇﹐惡恨恨的瞪著楓邪。

楓邪卻不痛不癢的像個無事人一樣對氣翻天的果步噙笑﹐故意氣她。

「哈哈哈… 你這兩個朋友還真可愛呀﹐賢太。」啟介因兩位女生的拌嘴而笑開了。

果步因啟介的話而稍微紅了俏臉﹐但楓邪就如常一樣 — 沒事人一個﹐好似發生的一切都與她無關。

「我來給大家介紹吧。」賢太打破若為尷尬的氣氛﹐「這位是高橋啟介前輩﹐機械工程系的三年級學長。這兩位是我高中時的同學水野楓邪和葛城果步。水野同學剛考上這兒的法律系﹐葛城同學則考上美術系。」

啟介朝楓邪疑問性的挑起一道劍眉。「原來妳就是那個以年度最高分數考進群馬大的水野楓邪。當初聽到妳的名字的時候還以為妳是男的呢。」

楓邪聳聳肩﹐對啟介的話不以為意。

「看來我們群馬大除了大哥之外又多了一個優質學生了。」啟介輕笑道。

「謝謝你的誇讚﹐但是我並不認為我是什麼優質生﹐我頂多比其他人多努力了一點吧﹖」楓邪搖搖頭地輕笑。

「喲﹐懂得謙虛唷。不錯﹐不錯。」啟介點頭如抖擻﹐惹得楓邪輕笑出聲。賢太和果步也笑了出來。

「對了﹐怎麼沒看到涼介前輩呢﹖」賢太好奇的問。

「喔﹐大哥他早就回來學校了。他現在應該在學校的附屬醫院裡吧…」啟介若有所思的說。

就在他們聊得融冾的時候﹐上課的鐘聲響了。一首輕輕的音樂催促學子們前往正要開始的開學典禮與迎向新的學年。

* * * * *

經過長達一個小時的沉悶開學典禮﹐新生們便各自歸到他們的系別﹐開始他們第一天的大學生涯。

楓邪跟果步﹑賢太相約午休時間在食堂見面﹐然後就隨其他法律系的同學一起到法律系所屬的大樓。一個早上下來﹐法律系的新生們都知道他們系裡來了去年全國聯考得分最高的學生 — 水野楓邪﹐因為沒換一個教授進來教室就會點名要她站起來讓他們『看看』。楓邪直覺得她好似在在娛樂觀眾﹐這根本與耍猴戲沒啥差別。可她除了暗自氣得牙癢癢外﹐什麼也做不了﹐就只有無奈的認命了。

午休時﹐楓邪背著包包﹐手裡拿了一疊質料來到食堂。因為法律系比其他系靠近食堂﹐所以她比一般學生早到。選了一個靠窗的位子﹐她放下手裡的質料和包包再坐下取出她今早準備好的三明治﹐一邊慢慢細嚼﹐一邊細閱剛拿到的書單。

「天﹗一共八本原文書。噢~ 真是要命﹗看來我得趕快到二手書店去看看買不買得到這些書﹐否則我在買完新書後就便成名符其實的窮光蛋了。唉﹏」楓邪懊惱的喃喃自語。

「喂﹗」果步從後拍了楓邪的肩膀一下﹐把正在煩惱的楓邪嚇了一大跳。

楓邪睨了果步一眼。「要死啊﹐干嘛亂嚇人﹖」

果步吐了吐舌﹐「好玩嘛。」

「懶得理妳。」楓邪再次攻向她的午餐。

果步聳了聳肩也拿出她媽媽的愛心便當開始填滿她的五臟廟。

「誒﹐你們怎麼不等我就開始吃午餐啦﹖」賢太突然冒出來問。

「當然是肚子餓了丫。」果步邊嚼她的壽司邊含糊的說。

就在賢太坐下沒多久﹐食堂裡的廣播器響起了一串公告。「請法律系的水野楓邪同學立即到行政大樓﹐請法律系的水野楓邪同學立即到行政大樓。」

「嚇﹖他們干嘛找我呀﹖」楓邪莫名其妙的說。

「去了就知道啦。」果步回答。「這樣吧﹐妳先過去﹐等我們吃完後再去那裡找妳。」

「嗯﹐也好﹐那我先過去了。」

說罷楓邪便抓起她的包包與質料往行政大樓走去。

「咦﹖獎學金﹖」楓邪有點不敢相信她所聽到的。

群馬大學的校長和藹的笑著點頭。「沒錯。我們學校每一年都會給成績最好的學生獎學金﹐而妳是以全國聯考最高的分數進入我們學校的﹐所以獎學金自然非妳莫屬了。」

「真的…要給我﹖」楓邪再次不確定的問。

校長慎重的點了點頭。「對﹐就是給妳。還有﹐這個獎學金也包括了置書費﹐所以妳只要把書單交給書店的工作人員他們就會幫妳集齊妳所需要的書本﹐不必妳自己去找。」

楓邪這時實在是太太太高興了。她不知道該怎麼感謝這個突如其來的好消息。校長滿意的看著喜悅自楓邪的唇延伸至她那雙琥珀色﹐如火焰般的晶眸。

「水野同學﹐請容我把話說完。這份獎學金還有一個附帶條件的哦。」

「附帶條件﹖什麼附帶條件﹖」楓邪不解的皺眉。

「放心吧﹐這個附帶條件妳絕對可以應付得來的。它就是…」

「叩﹑叩﹑叩﹗」一陣敲門聲打斷了校長的話。

「請進。」

厚重的彫花木門被推開﹐一位身材高窕的女子走了進來。她向校長鞠了一躬﹐再向楓邪點點頭。

「水野同學﹐這位是我們學校女子田徑隊的隊長小田千惠。小田同學﹐她就是水野楓邪了。」校長為她們彼此作一番介紹。

「很高興認識妳﹐水野同學。」千惠笑著對楓邪伸出一手。

楓邪握了握千惠的手﹐笑答﹕「彼此﹑彼此。」

楓邪然後面向校長﹐「您說的附帶條件就是要我加入田徑隊﹐對吧﹖」

「不錯。有妳的加入﹐我們的田徑隊一定會變得更強的。」

「您那麼確定﹖」

「我相信我不會看錯人的。」

楓邪對他笑了笑﹐然後鞠了個躬。「謝謝您那麼相信我的能力﹐我一定不會辜負您的期望的。」

楓邪又轉向千惠﹐「以後請多多指教了﹐小田學姐。」

「那裡。」千惠笑以回答。

* * * * *

當楓邪和千惠一走出校長室便遇上迎面而來的果步和賢太。

「那我們下禮拜一放學後在操場見了。」千惠說。

「嗯﹐我一定會準時到的。謝謝妳﹐學姐。」

「哪兒的話。咱們再見啦。」

「再見…」

楓邪笑看著千惠慢慢消失的背影。她現在可是充滿喜悅與活力吶。

果步走到楓邪身邊﹐「剛才那是誰呀﹖」

「女子田徑隊的隊長。」

「咦﹖他們叫妳來該不會是要妳加入田徑隊吧﹖」賢太疑惑的問。

「就是嘍﹐因為加入田徑隊是獎學金的附帶條件。」楓邪快樂的說。

「獎學金﹖什麼獎學金啊﹖」果步問。

「就是校長剛剛頒給我的獎學金嘍﹐還包括了置書費呢﹐實在是太棒了﹗因為這樣我就不需要因為買書而變成窮光蛋﹐也不用擔心要啃一段時間的吐司了﹗耶﹗」

「原來他們叫妳來就是為了要給妳這份獎學金和把你拐進田徑部。」果步點著頭說。

「嗯﹐對了﹐我要去書店領書了。我下午沒課﹐但要打工所以我們明天見啦﹐拜拜。」楓邪說完轉身就走。她突然想起了一件事便停下腳步﹐「哦﹐對了果步﹐星期天陪我練習_ㄛ_。」

果步點點頭向她作了個OK的手勢。楓邪笑道﹐「謝啦。」然後就離開了行政大樓。

「她好像永遠都在打工﹖」賢太莫名其妙的搔搔頭。

果步有些奇怪的看著她。「你不知道嗎﹖她家裡發生的事。」

賢太搖搖頭﹐「什麼事啊﹖」

「你真不知道﹖可大多的同學都知道的呀。」

「我就是不知道啦。」

果步嘆了口氣﹐尾尾道出楓邪初到日本時所發生的事……

_三年多了__… __從事情發生至今已經有三年多的時間了。那時的楓邪是個被父母親捧在手心裡呵護的寶貝女兒。他們一家那時因為楓邪的父親被公司調派回日本而全家由楓邪自小居住的加拿大遷回她父親的故鄉﹐日本。___

_可是﹐好事不常。在他們回到日本不到一個月的時間﹐悲劇就發生了。楓邪全家發生了一場車禍﹐肇事者因為醉酒駕駛﹑闖了紅燈﹐同時也撞倒了正要過人行道的水野家人。水野爸爸當時把妻女往後推﹐但是只保全了女兒的性命﹐他與妻子則當場斃命。楓邪當時也受了傷﹐可是傷勢並不嚴重。警方調查案件過後本以醉酒駕駛和蓄意傷人罪起訴肇事者﹐可是卻在上庭之前被逼以庭外和解的方式平息事端﹐因為肇事者是個『有身份』的人。___

_楓邪當時心裡充滿了憤怒與對以金錢和權勢壓人的權貴的不滿。於是當時她就立誓要當一個最好的檢察官﹐一個不畏強權的好律師。___

「原來是這樣﹐難怪她成天都在打工﹐原來她的生活費都是考打工賺來的。」賢太有所感嘆的說。

果步點點頭﹐「是丫﹐而且若不是水野爸爸生前買下那棟小洋房的話﹐楓邪還得為房租而擔懮吶。」


	4. Chapter 3

**『夢緣』******

**懶貓小茜****著******

****

****

****

**【則**** ~ ****參】******

清晨六點。鬧鐘很稱職的準時響起﹐也把沉睡中的楓邪強挖了起來。她坐起身然後懵然的揉揉眼睛﹐企圖讓自己清醒些。

「該死﹗為什麼這混帳的夢就是不放過我﹖﹗嫌我睡眠時間不夠短啊﹖﹗真是天殺的﹗」楓邪恨恨的抱怨。

她忿忿的下床把被子疊好﹐走進浴室盥洗﹐然後把及腰的褐色長髮辮成長長的麻花辮再捲成髻﹐換上T恤和短褲﹐穿上襪子才下樓到廚房把冰箱裡的冰水拿出來。她拾起餐桌旁的小運動背包﹐把水瓶與小毛巾塞到裡頭﹐抓起桌上的鴨嘴帽戴上就走到門前把運動鞋穿上再出門。

今天是星期天﹐也是她與果步約好的『練習』日子。關上大門之後﹐她蹲下把兩片似鐵﹑烏漆麻黑的東西塞進襪子裡。站起身後﹐她在原地小跑步一下下﹐確定那兩片東西不會走動後就停止小跑﹐開始做熱身運動。五分鐘後﹐她背上剛才被丟在一旁的小背包﹐往她與果步相約的公園慢跑去。

楓邪來到公園對面的交通燈時停下了腳步﹐邊等紅燈轉綠邊小歇。這時一輛耀眼的黃色跑車停在她面前﹐同樣是等著交通燈轉換顏色。

跑車司機位的窗子搖了下來﹐司機向路旁的楓邪打了個招呼。「優質生﹐早啊﹗」

楓邪把放在交通燈上的視線轉到車子和司機身上。「這顏色真刺眼呢。又是一個沒啥『色品』的人。」她暗地裡嘲諷。但是在她看到司機的剎那﹐她原本的暗嘲馬上變成難以置信。她瞪大了眼睛看著眼前的人﹐「啟介前輩﹗﹖」

「嗨﹗這麼早就出來跑步﹖」啟介輕快的問。

「呃…是丫。」楓邪有點靦腆的笑。

「聽賢太那小子說你被學校田徑部點名加入﹐看來還真有其事呢。」他比了比她一身的運動裝。

「確實如此﹐所以我得開始訓練了。」楓邪點點頭。「前輩呢﹖怎麼星期天也起的這麼早﹖」她好奇的問。

「哈哈哈…起的早﹖怎麼可能﹖我是現在才要回家睡覺啦。」

「ㄟ…是嗎﹖你通常都玩通宵的嗎﹖」

「可以這麼說吧﹐可是我不把『它』當作是玩。」他向她調皮的一眨眼。

「ㄛ﹖」

「怎麼賢太沒跟妳說過嗎﹖」

「ㄏ﹖說過啥﹖」她被問得莫名其妙。

「他沒說過他加入咱們車隊的事嗎﹖」啟介稍微皺眉。

「啊﹐原來是這事。他是有說過啦﹐不過都是我一竅不通的東西所以沒多留神。」

「噢﹐原來。」

這時行人道的燈轉綠了﹐楓邪就向啟介揮了揮手道別。「不跟你多說了前輩。我先走了﹐拜拜。」

「拜。」

楓邪跑向對面的公園﹐然後消失在通往公園深處的幽深路徑當中。

啟介的Mazda RX-7 FD3S 所在的行車道的燈號也轉綠了。他把檔排進一檔﹐就往高橋宅的方向開去。這時一直坐在助手座閉目假寢的涼介張開眼看向他弟弟。

「你剛才跟誰說話丫﹖」

啟介瞄了他哥一眼﹐「你不是在睡覺嗎﹐大哥﹖」

「只是稍微瞇了一下。」

「喔。」

「剛才那女孩是誰啊﹖」

「優質生嘍﹐就是哪個以年度最高聯考分數考人群馬大法律系那個水野楓邪。」

「水野楓邪﹖她不是男的嗎﹖」涼介劍眉輕挑。

「很明顯的不是了﹐雖然我也曾經以為她是男的﹐不過事實卻剛好相反。」

「這也難怪我們會誤會她的性別﹐因為她的名字聽起來絕對是個男性名字。」

「是丫。」

涼介回頭望了望楓邪慢慢消失的背影﹐煞時他腦海裡閃過一個模糊的影子。「她…好像在哪見過。我怎麼會覺得她的背影很熟悉呢﹖」他暗自嘀咕。

* * * * *

「楓邪﹗」果步邊奔向楓邪邊喊。

楓邪回頭向果步揮手。「ㄟ﹗早啊﹗」

「早﹗」果步停下腳步對楓邪露出一個大大的笑容。「哇﹗好久沒有這麼早起和興奮了。」

看著好友如此幼稚的行為﹐楓邪唯有無奈的輕歎﹐同時她亦羨慕好友的赤子心態﹐因為她的心裡實在是被太多的世事所傷﹐無法再回復往日無懮的開暢。

「果步﹐我們開始吧。結束之後我們再一起去吃早餐。」

「嗯﹗太好了﹗我們趕快開始吧。」

果步從包包裡拿出一個她們久違的計時器﹐兩人同時露出一個會心的微笑﹐然後各自往反方向走去。

她們各自在一顆大杉樹下停下﹐距離大約一百一十米左右。這段小路是她們在高中時發現的﹐於是楓邪就用它來作校外的田徑練習場地。

楓邪在杉樹下蹲下稍稍移正暗置襪內的鉛片。是的﹐楓邪在練習時都會把兩片約一公分厚的鉛片方在襪裡﹐助她在除卻鉛片時跑得更快。這是楓邪母親生前教她的方法﹐是依照一些傳統武術練習的方式而來的。這個方法可說是世代相傳的因為楓邪的外公曾是一位武術家。

楓邪對果步比了個OK的手勢後就往果步的方向奔跑。果步也就在楓邪起跑的剎那按下計時器的按鍵﹐替楓邪計算時間。

「哇塞﹗妳好厲害耶﹗一年沒有跑了還可以維持以前的時間﹗」果步驚呼。

楓邪看了看時間﹐13.86秒。她笑了﹐「還好沒有落後太多。」

「喂﹐妳的要求未免過高了吧﹖」果步沒好氣的說。

楓邪只聳了聳肩。「再來吧。」

「OK。」

楓邪再次往她起跑的那顆大杉樹走去。

楓邪重複的跑了十次才停下來﹐結束這一次的練習。這次的總平均時間是13.2秒左右﹐一個對她來說是個差不多的時間。

楓邪灌了一整瓶的冰水﹐擦了擦額際的汗珠才露出一個滿足的笑容。這個發自她內心深處的罕見笑容讓她整個人亮了起來。加上她因剛運動完畢﹐紅澀如蘋果的雙頰﹐讓人不自禁的想咬一口。這時的楓邪可是艷麗的﹐一種屬於健康與純真的美麗。而她那雙火焰似的晶眸更加的活躍了。果步不覺的看呆了。只有這個時候﹐只有在跑道上楓邪才可以拋切一切負擔與心傷﹐呈現出最真實的自己……

「走吧﹐我們吃早餐去。」楓邪挽著果步的手說。

果步重重的點了下頭﹐「嗯﹗」

兩個女生就此拉開腳步往就近的小食店去填滿她們正在鬧空城的五臟廟。

* * * * *

星期一下午﹐群馬大學的田徑部正在評選新隊員。果步和賢太陪著楓邪來到群馬大的大操場面試。

「好多人耶。」果步輕歎。

「嗯﹐真是名不虛傳﹐群馬大的田徑隊在國內可是數一數二的。」楓邪道。

賢太見狀﹐輕蹙眉﹐「這裡沒有一百也有五十個參選的人﹐要在這些人當中評雀中選絕對不容易呀。」

「廢話﹐這還用說嗎﹖可是憑楓邪的本事是絕對沒有問題的﹐你少看扁人了。」果步輕捶賢太的手臂。

「我只是在描述事實罷了嘛﹐妳何必這麼大的反應﹖」賢太撇嘴輕責。

果步對他扮了個鬼臉就拉著楓邪往田徑隊的登記處走去。楓邪只好再一次為對好友的幼稚行為感到汗顏。

賢太不甘被兩位女生撇下便馬上舉步跟上。

「這是入隊申請表﹐麻煩妳填好再交回給我。」登記處的同學對楓邪交代。

楓邪看了看表格﹐點點頭就到一旁的小桌把表格上的空格一一填上。確定一切妥當後﹐她再次回到登記處﹐投上申請表。

「啊﹗妳就是水野楓邪﹗﹖」登記處的同學瞪大雙眼驚呼。

楓邪好笑的點頭。「是呀﹐我就是水野楓邪。」

「喔﹐對不起﹐我太失態了。我是田徑隊的總經理﹐經濟系四年級的前田芽子﹐請多多指教了。」芽子不好意思的搔搔腦袋。「妳剛才應該早跟我說妳就是水野同學﹐因為千惠同學早就遞上妳的申請表了。」

「是這樣子嗎﹖對不起呢﹐我都不知道﹐真不好意思。」

「沒有啦﹐也是我自己一時疏忽﹐沒有先問妳的名字就把表格塞了給妳。」芽子可愛的吐了吐粉舌。

楓邪被她的動作逗笑了﹐芽子也笑了出來。

「對了﹐妳就到那裡先做熱身吧。千惠和杉山待會就會開始作挑選了。」芽子指向已集合在起跑點的一群人。

楓邪點了點頭﹐「謝謝。」

「不客氣。祝妳好運。」

楓邪笑了笑就往起跑點走去。

果步和賢太坐在有遮陰的觀眾席上遙望正在熱身的楓邪。

「她真的有可能通過挑選嗎﹖」賢太擔懮的問。

「當然。如果我沒有猜錯的話﹐他們其實早就選定了楓邪。要楓邪參加這個挑選過程只是作個樣子告訴人家他們沒有偏袒楓邪﹐她是堂堂正正的通過挑選才進入田徑隊的。」果步懶懶的說。

「哦﹖是這樣子嗎﹖」

「難道你忘了楓邪曾是高中田徑聯賽的常勝將﹖」

「沒有﹐可是這畢竟是大學屆的選拔隊伍﹐不再是高中的小舞台。而她已經一年沒有跑了…」

「哎喲﹐你少在哪潑冷水啦。告訴你吧﹐昨天我才陪她練習過﹐而她的時間根本就和一年前的沒啥差別。所以安啦﹐少紀人懮天了。」果步調皮地道。

「什麼﹗﹖她的時間沒有落後﹗﹖」賢太不敢相信的驚叫。

果步馬上用手按住耳朵以隔除賢太的『噪音』。「喂﹗拜託你別鬼叫行不行﹗﹖吵死了啦﹗」

另一方﹐女子組隊長小田千惠階同男子組隊長杉山橫樹在楓邪熱身完畢後出現。

「大家好。我是杉山橫樹﹐田徑隊男子組的隊長。在我旁邊的這位是女子組的隊長小田千惠同學。而這兩位則是副隊長關口一志和長崎美寺子。」橫樹簡單的把自己與同伴介紹給新生們。

「學長﹑學姐們好。請多多指教。」新生們齊聲道。

「彼此﹑彼此。也請你們多指教。」四位前輩笑道。

「好了﹐我們開始吧。」橫樹吩咐﹐「請參選短跑和長跑的同學們留在此地。跳高的同學請隨千惠同學去﹐投鐵球與長矛的同學隨關口去﹐而跳遠和三級跳的同學就跟美寺子同學到沙堆那裡。」

在橫樹吩咐完後﹐所有的參選者便分成四組﹐各自隨他們的組長而去。和楓邪一起留在原地的參選者共有十五位。

「好啦﹐我們就由短跑開始吧。」橫樹對眾人宣佈﹐然後看看手裡的資料。「請參選短跑的…七位同學到起點準備﹐咱們由一百米衝刺開始。」

楓邪和其他六位參選者來到起點處便蹲下身﹐做好準備姿勢。這時幾位田徑隊員來到終點﹐其中一位向在起點的橫樹打了個可以開始的手勢。

「大家請準備好﹗」橫樹看大家都準備好後就開始倒數。「預備﹗…開始﹗」

大家在橫樹的一聲令下開跑。楓邪以一馬當先之姿從頭一直領先到尾﹐作出的時間是12.93秒﹐比她前一天在練習時所作出的時間更快。她對她的時間滿足一笑。其他人則被她的時間嚇了一跳。

「水野楓邪﹐妳果然名不虛傳。」橫樹對她說。

「謝謝。」楓邪對橫樹點了點頭。

當其他人聽到她的名字時﹐原有的驚訝都轉成『原來是她﹐難怪了』之感﹐因為大家對楓邪的名字並不陌生。

「好了﹐接下來是兩百米短跑。請大家準備。」橫樹說﹐然後轉向楓邪﹐「水野﹐妳也會參加這個項目吧﹖」

楓邪自負的笑﹐「當然。」說罷就往起點走去。

「很特別的一個女孩。」橫樹心裡暗咐。接著﹐他笑了﹐一個獵人對獵物勢在必得的笑。「準備接招吧﹐水野楓邪。」

果不其然﹐楓邪以最快的時間成績加入了田徑隊。為此﹐果步和賢太為她舉行了一個小小的慶祝會…就在楓邪家裡。

接下來的日子裡﹐他們過著普通的大學生涯。

賢太有時會向她們述說車隊的趣事﹐雖然兩位女生往往是聽的恍若置身於五里霧中﹐但她們還是賢太的好聽眾。

楓邪雖然功課繁忙﹐又要參加田徑隊的練習與活動﹐但是她依然照常的去打工。她依然是『夢幻』的知名調酒師和運動器材商店的好店員。

果步則常抓著楓邪不放要她當她的模特兒﹐讓她劃畫。而楓邪永遠都在逃避果步的通緝。

最近最大的消息就是田徑部男子組的隊長﹐建築系的才子杉山橫樹在追求法律系的高才生﹐楓邪。可是從頭到尾都是橫樹在一頭熱﹐楓邪則是甩都懶得甩他﹐也和他講清楚她對他不來電。誰叫橫樹和『他』比起來實在是遜太多了。可是﹐橫樹卻毫不氣餒﹐對楓邪糾纏不息。這﹐可是楓邪最心煩之事。

* * * * *

暑假很快就來到。夏蟬吱吱的鳴聲到處可聞。

如同法律系其他的學生﹐楓邪被編派到高崎市一家國際知名的律師行﹐哈夫門法律事務所見習。於是﹐楓邪無可奈何的只有辭掉運動器材商店的工作﹐來到事務所裡上班。雖然在事務所裡工作很忙﹑壓力大﹑工資也少得可憐﹐但是楓邪依然游刃有餘﹐因為她覺得壓力是她磨練自己的最佳伴侶。

在事務所裡﹐楓邪工作積極﹐再加上她本身的領悟力很高﹐所以再難的工作她也有辦法解決。因此﹐事務所裡的工作人員﹐包括高層主管都很滿意楓邪的工作態度。

因為工作關係﹐楓邪把一份開學時要交的報告拖到暑假最後一個禮拜才開始著手。現在她正在群馬大的圖書館裡一邊尋找所需的書籍與資料﹐一邊怨聲嘀咕﹕「雨宮教授絕對是腦袋鏽逗了。要嘛﹐他就把我編到一家小事務所就好﹐要嘛﹐就給我一個比較容易的報告寫嘛。干嘛把我弄到哈夫門去又給我一個煩死人的報告寫嘛﹗﹖我真是倒了八輩子的霉﹐竟然會碰到這種鳥事﹗」

在楓邪把最後一份質料拿到手後﹐她就到櫃檯處把書借出去﹐然後火燒屁股似的飆出圖書館往家的方向衝﹐因為她還得趕到『夢幻』上班。

可是就在她奪門而出時﹐她撞上了一面牆﹐一面硬中帶軟的『胸』牆。煞時﹐她手裡的書與資料灑了一地。

「噢﹗我的鼻﹏」楓邪悶吭﹐手摸著被撞紅的俏鼻。

「小姐﹐妳沒事吧﹖」『牆』以好聽的男中音出聲問道。

「ㄏ﹗﹖牆會說話﹗﹖」她心裡訝問﹐而且這個聲音好像在哪聽過。

她抬頭想看清楚這面不知從哪冒出來擋她的路的『牆』時﹐她那雙琥珀色的眸子竟望入了一雙深藍似海洋的眼裡。那是一雙她再熟悉不過的眼睛﹐一雙每晚都糾纏她身心的深逐眼眸。

兩人都在同一時間驚呼﹕「是你(妳)﹗」


	5. Chapter 4

**『夢緣』**

**懶貓小茜****著**

**【則**** ~ ****四】**

兩人無言對望。雙方都因過度驚訝與驚喜而愣住了。此時一陣暖和的夏風吹過﹐楓邪那頭褐色的長髮便隨著調皮的風兒起舞。此情此景涼介不覺的看呆了。

「啊﹗我的資料﹗」楓邪驚呼﹐轉身追著被風揚起的紙張。

涼介隨手抓住一張飄到他面前的資料紙﹐看了看上面的內容﹐再看看正忙得一團亂的楓邪。

「法律系的學生﹖她就是我夢裡的『她』。真沒想到她也就讀群馬大。」涼介暗忖﹐一末淡淡的笑容染上他的俊容﹐軟化了他剛毅的線條。

他走到正蹲在地上撿書與紙的楓邪的身旁﹐蹲下把手中的紙遞給她。

「我相信這是妳的吧﹐小姐。」他輕聲道。

楓邪因涼介那好聽的聲音突然在耳際響起而嚇了一跳。她匆忙地轉身﹐再次撞上涼介。這次是她的肩膀撞上了他的手臂。

「對不起。」楓邪慌張的道歉。心裡不免嘀咕﹕「水野楓邪﹐現在恐怕是妳這輩子最糗的時候了。」

涼介不以為意的笑道﹐「沒關係。」然後他非常紳士地把她扶了起來。

楓邪再次難以置信的望著涼介﹐喃喃自語﹕「我該不會又在做夢了吧﹖﹗」

「我可以向妳保證妳現在絕非身在夢中。」涼介好笑的說。

「若非在夢中你怎麼會出現﹖」她看著他﹐呆呆的問。天﹗他比在夢裡更迷人﹗

「看來我們極需要搞清楚對方的身份…在現實當中的身份。」

「啥﹖」

涼介被她那既可愛又傻愣的模樣逗笑了。「我說﹐咱們該好好的自我介紹一下。我們雖已在夢裡相見過無數次﹐但現在還是第一次真正的見面﹐我們甚至連彼此的名字都不知道。」

「哦……」

此時楓邪手機裡被設定的鬧鐘響了﹐打斷了她想說的話。

「對不起﹐我要走了﹐我在趕時間。」說罷﹐楓邪馬上轉身離開﹐但涼介手快地把她攔下。

「告訴我妳的名字。」他硬勢地說。

「我……」她一時被攝而無言。

「告訴我妳的名字。」他重複道。

輕嘆一聲﹐楓邪無奈的說出自己的名字。「我叫水野楓邪。」

「妳就是水野楓邪﹖﹗」涼介難以置信的說。

「誒…是呀…我得走了﹐請你放手好嗎﹖」

她稱涼介發愣時甩開他的手﹐一流煙的跑了。

待涼介回神時只看到楓邪漸遠的背影。他馬上追了過去﹐把他原要做的事情忘得一乾二淨。

* * * * *

楓邪因為趕時間便把巧遇涼介的事拋於腦後。匆匆回到家後﹐把手裡的書與資料放下就往『夢幻』跑。直到她來到『夢幻』的後門她才鬆了口氣﹐放緩腳步﹐推開後門入內。

涼介一直跟在楓邪身後﹐從群馬大到她家再到『夢幻』。他一路上都因為她沒發現他的跟蹤而慶興﹐但卻為她的去處而皺眉。

望了『夢幻』閃爍的霓虹燈一眼﹐涼介便走進正播著抒情音樂的酒吧。

『夢幻』不似一般酒吧。內裡沒有吵耳的重金屬音樂﹐沒有縷縷煙霧﹐更沒有醉客的借酒裝瘋。有的是高雅的裝潢﹐讓客人忘卻疲憊的抒情音樂或爵士音樂﹐與興致高雅的客人。

當涼介被招呼到吧檯前的座位時﹐一位戴著面具的女性調酒師從內裡走了出來﹐一路上與酒客們熟絡的打招呼。雖然女調酒師的面容被面具遮去大半﹐但他還是認出了她﹐因為她那雙獨特的眸子。她…是水野楓邪。

楓邪走到涼介面前﹐正想問他想點什麼飲料時頓了一下﹐因為被他的出現唬住了。

「他怎麼會在這兒﹖」她暗忖。

發現她和涼介一樣在瞪視對方﹐楓邪輕咳出聲以化解他倆之間的詭異氣氛。

「這位客人﹐你想點些什麼呢﹖」她稍尷尬的問。

「我要一杯藍色礁湖﹐謝謝。」

「好的﹐請稍等。」

楓邪轉身拿了一隻高腳雞尾酒杯再轉向他﹐開始調配他所點的調酒。

「妳在這裡工作很久了﹖」涼介看著她流利的手法問道。

「嗯。」她輕哼一聲作答。

「妳不好奇我是誰嗎﹖」他挑起一道劍眉看著她。

「我該好奇嗎﹖」她不抬頭的反問他。直覺告訴她他不是一個她該惹﹐也是個她惹不起的人。

「妳我在夢中相會已有好幾年了﹐難得今天咱們在現實生活當中碰面了…妳難道不想知道我﹐這個每夜在夢中與妳纏綿的男人是誰嗎﹖」他邪邪的對她笑。

楓邪因他露骨的措辭而燒紅了臉。

「本來我是不知道你是什麼人﹐但是現在我知道了。你是天字第一號的大混蛋﹗名符其實的臭痞子﹗」楓邪嫌惡又氣憤的說﹐把他點的藍色礁湖重重的放在他面前就轉身離開。

可是﹐在她可以離開他的視線範圍之前﹐涼介已伸手抓住了她的手臂﹐阻止她離開。

「我叫高橋涼介﹐而我們需要好好的談一談。」他鄭重的說﹐先前的輕浮已不復見。

他的態度突然轉變了一百八十度﹐讓楓邪感到措手不及。她慌了。面對輕浮的他﹐她尚可應對自如﹐但是碰上正經八百的他﹐她真不知該如何反應才好。此時的涼介散發著一股獨特的王者氣息﹐讓她感到呼吸困難。

「你…你想怎樣﹖」楓邪遲緩的問。

「我說過了﹐我們需要好好的談一談。」

她猶豫﹐「可是…」

「沒有可是。」涼介抿唇。「我在這等妳下班﹐然後我們找個地方好好的談談。」

「誒…好吧。那你就在這坐坐吧。」

楓邪說完就轉身招呼其他客人去了。在面對其他人時﹐她游刃自在﹐但面對涼介時卻慌的要命﹗她在心裡輕嘆﹐她這回可是遇到比她自己更難纏的人了﹐一個讓她失去控制權與擾亂她心緒的人。

她暗忖﹕「哼﹐管他的﹐要等你就自個等個夠吧﹐姑娘我沒那美國時間和你耗﹗」於是接下來的時間裡她壓根兒忘了剛才和涼介的約定﹐只顧著邊工作邊想她的報告的結構。

涼介看著楓邪在吧檯後穿梭。一會兒調龍舌蘭﹐一會兒螺絲起子﹐一會兒又藍色月亮。他因此而肯定她是個稱職與非常了得的調酒師。其實在他啜了一口她為他調的藍色礁湖之後他就已經肯定了她的調酒技術﹐現在只不過是更加確定罷了。可是﹐當他看到她與其他客人輕鬆的談笑風生﹐他心裡便涌起一股莫名的酸楚。為此﹐他不解地輕蹙雙眉。

一整夜下來涼介的心裡起了個想揍人的念頭﹐而對象就是那群和楓邪相當友善的酒客。此時此刻他已忘了他原本和幾位同學約在群馬大的圖書館討論他們那組被編派的作業的計劃。直到他的手機在不久前突然響起他才想起這樁事﹐而他就用『突然有要事』來推了他們的約會﹐並請他們另改時間。

一夜下來﹐楓邪從未停下來休息過﹐一直在吧檯後走動﹑調酒和招呼客人。她簡直是累垮了。當時鐘指向十一點時她馬上鬆了口氣﹐因為終於等到下班了。她悄悄的鑽到店後的工作人員更衣室﹐換下制服便往家的方向衝。她原以為這樣就可以擺脫涼介的緊迫盯人﹐但是她錯了﹐而且是錯的離譜。當她推開『夢幻』的後門時﹐她的自以為是就幻滅了。高橋涼介高大的身影正斜靠著她面前門框。

「你想逃避﹖」涼介好笑的看著她。

楓邪霎時如泄氣氣球般垂下雙肩。「放過我吧﹗」她泄氣道。

看到她這個樣子涼介不免覺得好笑﹐也感到新鮮﹐因為到現在為此﹐在他二十三年的生命裡﹐楓邪是唯一一位不會對著他像花癡般傻笑和巴著他不放的女性。當然﹐他母親除外。

「我想我沒那麼恐怖吧﹖我只是想和妳好好的談一談。我保證﹐除此之外﹐我沒有任何不良企圖。」

「壞人會說自己是壞人嗎﹖」她嗤道。

涼介只對她露出一個單純無害的笑容作答。

她嘆了口氣﹐點點頭。「好吧﹐你要談就談吧。但可別說我沒預先說明﹐我現在肚子快餓扁了﹐所以我得先找些東西祭我的五臟廟。如果你不怕浪費時間的話你就跟來吧。」

楓邪說完也不理他有沒有回答就轉身離開『夢幻』所在的巷子。涼介對她這個有些賭氣的行為感到好笑與幼稚﹐但他還是跟了上去。

兩人一前一後的在依然熱鬧如白晝的購物商街裡步行﹐直到楓邪在一家便利店前停下﹐他們才停下腳步。

便利店的自動門在感應到有人時開啟。楓邪率先走進店裡﹐涼介尾隨在後。他隨她走到簡餐區﹐看她拿起一杯泡麵時﹐他馬上皺起眉頭把她的手攔下。

「妳打算就吃這個﹖」他不悅的問。

楓邪為他莫明其妙的不高興感到不解。「有什麼問題嗎﹖」她琥珀色的眸子迷惑的看著他。

「難道妳不知道這東西一點營養都沒有嗎﹖它根本是垃圾食物。」涼介語氣不佳的說。

楓邪聳聳肩﹐語中帶刺的說﹕「對你這種大少爺來說這些廉價物品你當然是看不上眼嘍﹐可是對我們這些貧窮小市民來說剛好相反。管它有沒有營養﹐只要它便宜又能夠填飽肚子它就是最好的。」

「哼﹗」涼介有些氣惱她對他不屑的批評﹐好似他是個不嗜生產的紈絝子弟般貶他。他賭氣似的把她手裡的泡面丟回架子上便把她拉出便利店。在她想開口反駁時他道﹐「在我面前妳別想吃這種廢物食品。這與貧富無關﹐只因為我將來會是個醫生所以我絕不允許妳或任何人在我面前吃些毫無營養﹐反而會傷身的東西﹗」

楓邪想掙開被他拉著的手﹐無奈就是掙不開他強中帶柔的手勁。於是她便被他半拖半拉的帶出便利店。涼介把她帶到停車場﹐把她『塞』進他那輛白色的Mazda RX-7 FC3S 跑車的助手座。在自己也坐進車裡後﹐他就啟動車子呼嘯而去。

* * * * *

有名的赤城之白彗星的戰車駛進Family's家庭餐廳的停車場。他停好車後便解開安全帶﹐示意楓邪下車。

「我們來這兒幹麼﹖」楓邪莫明其妙的問。

涼介一手挨在方向盤上斜眼看著她戲謔﹐「若妳沒發覺的話﹐這是一家餐廳。而人會到餐廳來自然是用餐了﹐要不然還有什麼﹖」

楓邪不屑的輕哼。她解開安全帶﹑下車﹑甩門而去﹐動作一氣呵成。涼介有點心疼的撫了撫剛剛宛若被『揍』的愛車車門。輕嘆一聲﹐他便跟上楓邪逐漸遠離的身影。

Family's是一家頗受飛車族愛戴的餐廳﹐所以光顧的客人裡頭十之八九是飛車手。而涼介和他所組成的Redsuns車隊也常到此。由於他和弟弟啟介是被譽為群馬縣裡數一數二的飛車手﹐所以大多的人都認得他們。

楓邪和涼介的出現使得原本熱鬧的餐廳在瞬間變得鴉雀無聲。所有認得他的人都為『高橋涼介階伴﹐女伴﹐同行』而瞪大了眼﹐因為涼介一直都被諭為獨行俠﹐要不就只會和Redsuns的隊員一起行動。這次他竟然不是一個人﹐而且還是和一位女子一起出現﹐這不叫人被唬得下巴脫臼才怪。真是怪事年年有﹐今年特別多﹗

面對這種被注視的情況﹐楓邪不自在的往餐廳角落的空位走去。涼介卻若無其事的隨她到座位。

入座後﹐倆人在侍應生回過神後分別點了餐。楓邪因在氣頭上所以點了店裡最貴的西式鮭魚套餐。反正是高橋涼介請客嘛。

涼介在她點餐時挑了挑眉﹐笑問﹕「妳確定妳吃得完這些嗎﹖」

「怎麼﹖覺得心痛呀﹖」她反諷。

涼介闔上餐牌向侍應點餐﹐一份海鮮意大利麵﹐完全忽視楓邪的存在。楓邪因此而青筋浮現﹐不斷地向他射眼箭﹐恨不得把他那張俊臉撕成千千片。

點完餐後﹐涼介回頭注視眼前的火爆女子。她因怒氣而緋紅了臉﹐琥珀般的晶眸亦變得更晶瑩。她…亮了起來。這一幕莫明的牽動了他的心﹐使他有一股上前擁住她的衝動。但是他還是安奈住了﹐因為他很了解他若在這個時候上前擁抱她﹐她必定會請他吃一記味道十足的鐵沙掌。

「妳還真可愛﹐像個孩子似的﹐稍微逗一逗就鬧起脾氣來了。」涼介好笑的說。

「我是孩子氣又怎樣﹖總比你這個胚子好呀﹗」楓邪鼓著腮幫子瞪他。

「哈﹑哈﹑哈﹗就說妳可愛嘛。」

「嘖﹗去你的。」楓邪撇嘴嗤道。

涼介為她不雅的詞彙皺眉。「女孩子家不該說粗話。」

「哼﹗你管的著嗎﹖」她對他的說教嗤之以鼻。

涼介沒被她挑釁的語氣激怒﹐反而邪邪的笑﹐「是嗎﹖我管不著嗎﹖我以為男人管自己的女人是天經地義的事﹖」

「什麼你的女人﹖你可別胡說八道喔﹗嘴巴給我方乾淨點﹗」楓邪紅著臉輕聲責道。

涼介因此而笑得更邪氣。「憑我們夜夜在夢裡的『關係』﹐妳…還不算是我的女人的話﹐那妳倒說說看我們之間到底是什麼關係呢﹖」

「你﹗你齷齪﹑無恥﹗」她的臉因為他剛才的話更紅了﹐好似熟透的番茄。

「我所言非虛呀﹐我只是在闡述事實罷了。」他實在是逗她逗上癮了。「我可還清楚的記得你昨晚在夢裡在我身下那享受又滿足的呻吟呢。」

「你…你住口﹗大色狼﹗」楓邪紅著臉﹐咬牙切齒道。想到昨夜夢裡的情景﹐她的臉又加紅幾分。

這時他倆之間的氣氛變得既詭異又曖昧。適時﹐侍者把他們所點的食物送上﹐緩和了氣氛不少。食物的香氣充斥他們的味覺﹐讓兩個原本處於曖昧氣氛下的人忘了原先的話題﹐開始進攻眼前的美食。

用餐時涼介的眼睛不曾離開過楓邪。她臉上的表情實在是太豐富了。從她那滿足的輕嘆就知道她面前的考鮭魚是多麼的好味道。從她許多不自覺的小動作當中就可以知道她是個容易滿足的人﹐而她用餐的吃相更是幽雅大方﹐淑女極了。

「看來她並非出生於一般的普通人家。」涼介暗暗的想。

待楓邪解決掉碟裡最後一小塊魚片時涼介才帶笑的開口﹐「是時候好好的聊一聊了。」

楓邪向他點點頭。

「有四﹑五年了吧﹖我記得我剛開始上高三時﹐也就是我十八歲那年開始作這個夢的。」涼介點了根菸﹐吸了口道。

楓邪對他手裡的菸皺了皺眉但沒有說什麼﹐只對他的話點了點頭。

涼介見她認同他的話便繼續道﹕「剛開始時一切都是模糊的﹐但慢慢的﹐所有的影像就越來越清晰﹐到最後甚至連感覺都好像真的一樣。每天夜裡都是如此﹐一再的重覆著那桃色的夢境﹐簡直是身心都受盡煎熬。」

楓邪的臉再度因為他的話而燒紅。如他所言﹐每晚在午夜夢迴時她都會夢見自己與他纏綿。這些年來從未間斷過。而且一切真實得讓她不禁猜想她是否真的已經和他身心合一﹐早已將女性最寶貴的貞操給了他。可是她卻從未想過他會是個存在於現實當中的人﹐她一直以為一切都是夢﹐不可能是真的﹐直到今天…她遇上了他。

她輕嘆一聲﹐「那你想怎樣﹖一直以來我都認為這一切都只是夢。我從未想過你會是個真人。」

「我也不知道﹐因為我和妳一樣一直都以為妳是夢裡的幻影。不過我想知道…」他頓了頓﹐「妳…對我有感覺嗎﹖」

楓邪馬上紅了臉﹐不作任何回答﹐開始迴避他熾熱的眼睛。她在心裡嬌嗔﹕「笨蛋﹐哪有這樣子問人家的啦﹖」

看到她的反應﹐他笑了。他伸手握住她放在桌上的柔荑。她有些錯愕的抬頭望向他卻不其的掉進他那雙深逐如潭水的眸子裡。

「我們試一試吧﹐好嗎﹖」他輕聲的問。「從做朋友開始。」

「我…不知道。」她不知所措的慌道。

涼介見她開始發慌便輕拍她的手幾下﹐以作安慰。「妳別緊張﹐我不是要妳馬上給我答案﹐妳可以好好的考慮一下再答覆我。」

「真的嗎﹖」她原本提高的心再次落回地平線。

「嗯。」他溫柔的笑著點頭。

這時餐廳裡的收音機頻道正好播放一首由台灣當紅少女組合﹐ S.H.E 所唱出的『戀人未滿』。這首歌緊緊的扣住了楓邪的心弦。

『… 再靠近一點點 就讓牽你手 再勇敢一點點 我就跟你走

你還等什麼 時間已經不多 再下去只好做朋友

再向前一點點 我就會點頭 再衝動一點點 我就不閃躲

不過三個字 別猶豫這麼久 只要你說出口 你就能擁有我 …』

這一厥詞深深的撼動了楓邪。雖然這是一首中文歌曲﹐但是由於楓邪的母親是日籍華僑﹐她母親從小就教她中文﹐所以她不似餐廳裡其他人般聽不懂歌詞的意思。

楓邪細細地聆聽這一首歌。這首歌仿彿在述說著她現在的心聲 — 不知道如何作出抉擇﹐對感情猶豫不決。

「…只要再勇敢一點點﹐我就跟你走…」她心裡重覆著這幾句詞。「不錯﹐時間不等人。雖然他是個和我生存在不同世界的人﹐也是一個我惹不起的人﹐但是不可否認﹐我對他早就有了孺慕之情。在不知不覺中我早就愛上了這個五年來日夜不息地纏繞我的身心的男人吧。唉…罷了﹐反正如他所說的﹐從朋友開始吧……」

她抬起頭再次望進他那雙深如大海的藍眸。一絲柔柔的笑在她的俏臉上染開。「那…我們從現在開始是好朋友了。」

涼介對她的回答還以一笑﹐一個非常開心的笑。雖然他自己也不知道他和她之間會有怎樣的結局﹐但是這場賭博他是賭定了。他握緊她的雙手﹐兩人靜靜的對望﹐臉上的笑容輕柔和煦如春風。

* * * * *

他﹐是否終於捉住這個如浮雲般漂浮不定的女子呢﹖而她﹐是否也捉到了這個被諭為天才飛車手﹐街頭賽車教父的天之嬌子呢﹖

屬於他們的故事正式開幕了……


	6. Chapter 5

**『夢緣』**

**懶貓小茜****著**

**【則**** ~ ****伍】**

熬夜寫功課絕對是最不人道的事情！開完幾晚的夜車後，楓邪深深的體會到這個道理。因為白天要到事務所工作、晚上又得在『夢幻』上班，楓邪除了犧牲她寶貴的睡眠時間來寫那份開學當天就要交出去的報告外，她別無選擇了。

臉上掛了兩顆熊貓眼，楓邪嘴裡叼了塊吐司，一邊檢查握在手裡的功課，一邊趕公車。一如往常，她在最後一秒鐘跳上車，躲過了既將關上的車門，把吐司從口裡拿下，對司機露出一個不好意思的笑容。買了車票後，她便移向公車的最尾端，在一個一人座的座位上坐下後開始啃她的吐司。本該是二十分鐘的車程因公車要在途上各站稍停讓乘客上車而延至五十分鐘左右。在這段時間裡，楓邪捉緊時間瞇了一下下幫補幫補她極需要的睡眠。

過去一個星期裡她雖然忙慌了，但讓她慶幸的是那個『夢』沒有再這段非常時期來搔擾她，要不．．．唉，她無法想像她沒有精神把報告趕完的後果。

回到群馬大的第一件事就是去把那個害她幾天無法好好休息的惡夢報告交出去，然後她就跑到圖書館去還書，順道蹺課，在圖書館涼涼的空氣中追回她失去的寶貴睡眠。她找了個比較陰暗又不顯眼的角落，放下包包便趴在小桌子上進入夢鄉。

經過不知多久後她慢慢的甦醒過來。睜開依然矇矓的琥珀晶眸，她稍移了下姿式想看清楚自己身在何處，但卻望入一雙深遂如大海、充滿笑意的深藍眼眸裡。她馬上清醒過來，腦子再次啟動。坐直身子，她輕皺秀眉暗忖，他怎麼在這？

好像聽到她的心聲似的，涼介笑道：「剛好和同學約在這商量一些功課，怎麼知道在找資料時看到妳趴在這休息所以和他們散會後就過來看妳啦，可是妳卻睡得那麼香，理都不理我一下。」

「有甚麼好看啦？」一朵紅雲在他的注視下飄上她的俏臉。

「看來妳這一覺並沒有受到『夢』的拜訪。」他輕帶邪氣的說。

楓邪白了他一眼，直想把那胚笑從他的俊臉上打掉。她的視線轉向左腕上的手錶然後驚呼一聲。天！她這一覺竟然睡去了半天。現在已經是下午一點多了，而再過兩個小時她就要到田徑社報到。她抓起包包，從裡面翻出手機，看到螢幕上顯示著她有數通電話沒有接著。在看到來電顯示時，她在心裡叫糟。七通沒接到的電話都是果步打來的。於是她匆忙的捉起包包往食堂跑，沒理會一臉錯愕的涼介，因為她前一天晚上和果步約好了今天要一起用午餐的，而她現在是超遲到了。希望果步現在還在食堂裡而她趕得上向好友道歉，順道吃點東西填一填已經有點空的肚皮。

涼介對她的去向感到好奇，於是就隨後跟著她的方向走去。

〆    〆    〆    〆    〆

來到食堂的入口，楓邪往內望。看到果步和賢太與幾位朋友在右後方落地窗旁的桌子那裡便舉步往前。來到好友面前她馬上哈躬彎腰的向果步道歉。哪知果步並沒有對她嬌嗔大訓，反而指著楓邪的臉大笑。

楓邪不知道果步為何在看到她後就笑得與瘋婆子無差，於是就自顧的坐下，從背包裡拿出今天出門之前所準備的三明治來吃。

「水野，妳跑到哪去了，怎麼這麼遲才來？」賢太好奇的看向楓邪。

「對嘛，而且妳還帶著兩個熊貓眼出現呢。」果步好笑的指著好友的臉。

楓邪待吃完最後一口三明治才開口，「蹺課在圖書館裡補眠。」她喝了一口礦泉水潤了潤口繼續，「我才剛睡醒，所以才會遲到。至於我這對熊貓眼，就是幾天沒睡，熬夜趕報告的結果。我的解釋你們還滿意吧？」她睨了兩位好友一眼，繼續喝水。

「我沒聽錯吧？！」賢太有些不敢相信的問。「我們的乖寶寶竟然會蹺課？！天下紅雨了嗎？」他誇張地望向窗外，看看是否真的下紅雨了。

「無聊。」楓邪白了他一眼，把水瓶放回背包裡頭準備起身離開去上剩下的課。

果步和楓邪一齊起身。「妳幾天沒好好休息過呀？」

楓邪聳聳肩，「有五天吧。」

「五天？！」果步難以自信的驚呼，雙眼瞪得如銅鈴般。「我沒聽錯吧？」

「就是如此。」楓邪懶懶的回答。「走吧，快上課了。」

「喔。」果步呆呆的回答後便被楓邪拉離食堂。楓邪真是個工作狂，竟然這樣子熬法，真是不給她寫個服字都不行，果步暗嘆。

兩個女生離開食堂所屬的建築物後就分別各自往她們下一節課的課室走去。

涼介把一切看在眼中。他有些好奇他車隊裡那個超迷他弟弟啟介的中村和這個已進入他心的女子有何等的交情。嗯，今天晚上車隊練習時問一問中村吧，他心想。轉個身，他也往醫學院的方向走去。如常的，一路上無數的女同學都對著他留口水。

〆    〆    〆    〆    〆

上完下午的課，楓邪便往田徑社走去。換上運動裝後她便到操場上去做熱身運動，然後在操場上慢跑了一圈。當她慢跑完後，她邊在樹陰下小息，邊理清她那待理已久的紊亂思緒。因為這一個星期以來她滿腦子都是工作和報告，她根本就還沒有細想過她和涼介之間的事。

回想一個星期前所發生的事，她無助地輕嘆出聲。她和他之間真的有可能嗎？她無聲自問。這一個星期裡她和他相處的時間雖然不多，但她依然清楚的看到了她與他之間的分別有多大。論家境、她毫無可言，他則是高崎市最大的私家醫院的大少爺；論成就、她也毫無成就可言，而他卻是群馬縣人人皆曉的飛車手和醫學院高材生。唉，她和他會有可能嗎？恐怕到最後受傷的只有自己了。雖然她清楚這一點，但她還是無法不對這個天之驕子動情，情不自禁的墬入他所織好情網中。唉～唯有為自己坎坷的情路黯然嘆息了。

就在此時，田徑社男子組的隊長出現在楓邪面前。杉山橫樹自己為帥氣的甩了甩長到遮去他一半臉孔的流海，更對楓邪露出他認為最帥氣的笑容。

「水野，今天有空嗎？練習完後要不要和我去看電影？」他自以為有型的撥了撥流海。

楓邪為他的出現在心裡發出無聲呻吟。天！這男人怎麼像打不死的蟑螂一樣，愈挫愈勇，都不肯對她死心？！真有毛病，難道他聽不懂人話嗎？她有向他表明她對他沒感覺、不來電，可是這人還是粘成這樣，她這回真是招誰惹誰啦？！她無語問蒼天，她可沒有興趣學蟑螂的語言！

「學長，你很閒空是不是？」楓邪沒好氣的睨了他一眼。看杉山有些呆的點頭，她的火氣也來了，「你若那麼空就麻煩你去找和你一樣閒的『同類』物與類聚去，沒事別來煩我這個連睡覺都沒時間的人！」

說罷她便起身想離開去加入剛到齊的隊友們開始練習。可是正當她想舉步離開時，杉山卻把她拉住了。

「難道妳真的連一個機會都不願意給我嗎？」杉山強硬地問。

楓邪甩開拉著她的手，不客氣火大的道：「不．願．意！你要我說多少次我對你沒興趣呀？！無聊！」

「可是我真是很喜歡妳呀，水野。」杉山急嚷，再次拉著楓邪。「還是妳心裡已經有人？」他急切地問，想知道是否有人比他先攻下她的心防。

「可是本小姐對你沒興趣。」她反駁，沒好氣的又白了他一眼。我現在真開始懷疑這個人、不、蟑螂才對，是聽不懂人話的，她在心裡滴咕。「我心裡有沒有人與你何干？！」

「水野，我．．．」他又要開口，可是在他還沒能多講之前，一個冷冷的聲音在他們身後響起。「這位同學，請你把你的『綠山之爪』從我『女朋友』身上移開好嗎？」

楓邪和杉山馬上轉過來面向那冰冷的聲音的主人，只見這位男子寒著一張俊臉猛向杉山射眼箭。楓邪馬上把杉山的手甩開移到涼介的身邊，好好的利用這一塊適時現身的『當箭牌』。她腦筋一動，馬上把軟軟的身子倒入涼介的懷裡，小鳥依人般用一雙水汪汪的晶眸望著涼介。

「涼介，他想欺負我。」她嬌聲又稍哽咽的假裝委屈。

涼介看到她眼裡若隱若現的狡獪便好笑在心裡，好個水野楓邪，這小妮子還真會裝呢！他也不放過這個難得可以和佳人這麼親近的機會，於是他就用雙手把她環住。對他這個行勁，楓邪暗地咬牙，死色狼！但她忍著沒發作，誰叫她現在把他當擋箭牌？

杉山這一方在看到楓邪那一百八十度的轉變和來者時，他知道這一場仗他是輸定了，不，應該說他已經敗北了。有哪個女子不為高橋涼介這個天之驕子心動的？他原以為楓邪不會是這種女子，但是現在看來，他錯了，因為事實擺在眼前，不得他不相信。

涼介看了呆若木雞的杉山一眼道：「杉山，我想你大槪不知道楓邪是我女朋友而我們在一起已經四、五年了吧？」他稍頓又繼續，「不過現在你知道了就請你別再打楓邪的主意，也麻煩你幫我把我倆是一對的事喧嚷喧嚷，讓大家知道一下，幫我們減少一些不必要的『糾紛』。」

死高橋涼介，給你三分顏色你竟然開起染坊來？！好，待會再跟你算帳！楓邪暗地裡為涼介的『誇大其詞』而恨恨咬牙。她可不記得有承認過她和他是一對，她頂多是答應先和他做朋友看看罷了，雖然她早在心裡頭承認了自己對這位大少爺的感情。

杉山在聽完涼介的話後不覺地瞪大了眼。他真不敢相信群馬大的風雲人物和法律系這位冷冰冰的材女竟然是一對，而且是從那麼久以前開始就是了，而非楓邪因犯花痴才拜倒在涼介的西裝褲腳下的。他只能暗自嘆息自己所愛非人了。

抬起因氣緩而有點低垂的頭，杉山對涼介露出一絲比哭更難看的苦笑。他認輸了。「涼介前輩，你放心，我不會再搔擾水野同學的了。我誠心的祝福你們。」

涼介還以一個誠摯的笑容，「謝謝，我相信我們會在一起很久的，因為我可是追她尋她很久了。」

楓邪聽完涼介的話不能自己的一凜。他的話重重的撞擊著她的心。『追她尋她』這四個字在她腦海裡不停的廻盪著，在她平靜的心湖裡掀起陣陣漣漪。

「我們的練習開始了，我先是陪了。」杉山禮貌的向相偎的一對鞠了個躬便離開歸隊。

待杉山離開後楓邪依然愣愣的呆在涼介懷裡，讓他輕輕的摟著，忘了先前說要給他好看的事。涼介也不急著把她放開因為摟著這個入夢擾他已久的女子的感覺實在是太好了。

一陣輕風在此時吹過，撩起楓邪耳際的髮絲。涼介伸手把她隨風揚起的髮絲輕柔的順到她耳後。這個動作驚醒了在發呆的楓邪。她抬頭時剛好與涼介四目相觸，琥珀色的火焰撞上了深藍色的海洋。瞬間時間彷彿停止了，他倆掉入了只屬於他們的空間裡。他們以心去感覺彼此的存在與心意，所有的語言都比不上這四目相凝的一刻。

經過這沉默的一刻，他倆彷彿更了解對方了。當一陣哨子響起，意指田徑隊的練習正式開始時，楓邪和涼介也從那只屬於他倆的世界中返回現實。

楓邪對高她一個頭的涼介露出一個柔柔的笑容，她決定不再違背她的心。

「看來我們已達協議，我不再逃避了。」她柔聲道。

聽完她的話涼介馬上攫住她的唇，慢慢的加深這一個如火般炙人的熱吻。此時此刻楓邪只覺得她雙腳軟了，身子火熱得像被烈火焚燒一樣，就快溶化了。這是她的初吻，一個讓她永遠都無法忘卻的炙吻。

目睹這一幕的人，女生無不臉紅而男生就在一旁狼嗥叫好。

沉醉在熱吻中的二人根本無暇理會旁人的反應，他們只在乎彼此的存在、氣息相溶。

一聲驚呼響起，楓邪和涼介都熟悉的聲音驚詫，「涼介前輩！水野！你們．．．」

相擁而吻的兩人放開彼此轉向破壞他們的『好事』的禍首。涼介沒好氣的輕責，「中村，你沒事鬼叫什麼？」

剛好經過操場的賢太不好意思，窘窘地搔著頭。「ㄟ，我．．．前輩，我．．．」他不知道在這種情況下他該說些什麼，尤其對方一個是他崇拜的偶像，一個則是他多年的好友。

楓邪看了兩位男士一眼，她墊起腳尖在涼介的唇上輕啄了一下。「他是你的責任了，我要去練習了。掰。」

說罷她轉身離開樹陰往隊友跑去。涼介看著她漸遠的背影，心因為得到她的回應而定下來，一末笑容也染上他的俊容。

「中村，我們走吧。」涼介邊說邊離開操場。賢太愣了會便跟上他的腳步離開。

這一廂，眾女隊員們在楓邪加入她們後便一直不停的鬧她，問她是幾時開始和本校的王子在一起的，在一起多久了，她是怎麼認識他的等等．．．一波又一波的問題不斷的向她襲來，可是她都沉默以對，只笑不答。一切就讓他們去猜好了。


End file.
